Chapters of my life
by Bunniix3
Summary: Sakura, You can't just expect him to drop everything, his engagement and come back to you. Life isn't like that." "That not fair" "Life isn't fair. I thought you of all people would know" Sakura will have to learn to love from distance. will it work?


Author's note:  This is one of my first sasusaku stories. I hope you guys enjoy it. If there is any confusion , follow me on twitter (crazii4eva) and tell me. I will answer all questions.

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the characters or Naruto for that matter

Side's note:  Mostly all chapters are going to have songs. The songs will start out the story and are relevant to the story n if you feel like listen to them. They are good.

Summary:  " Sakura, You can't just expect him to drop everything, his engagement and come back to you. Life isn't like that." "That not fair" "Life isn't fair. I thought you of all people would know"

.....and the story begins...

Tada...

Hehe...

* * *

When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

_YOU CAN DO IT SAKURA. DON'T CHICKEN OUT....YOU NEED THIS MONEY._ Your thoughts are interrupted when Orochimaru steps in your dressing room fuming. "Sakura...deaarrr...why are you not on stage?" Orochimaru says trying not to let his anger explode. A frown was clearly present on his face but it quickly replace to smirk. You stood up and said " Orochimaru...I can't do it". You bit your lip, waiting for him to almost flinched when his hand touches your cheek softly, gently stroking it and he says " Sakura-_Chan_, I clearly told you that you don't have to be this in my industry. You can be a waitress if that what you like."

"Thank you Orochimaru-san" you said hugging him quickly and rush to the bathroom to change. You may be working in a strip joint, you almost were a stripper, you just dodge a bullet but yet you are still naive and for that you do not notice the evil glint or the sarcasm.

You change into a black dress with the black open enough to show everyone your tattoo. Your black dress was line with silver in the bottom and on the top. You are wearing black ankle boots with silver chains, black angel wing, a silver masquerade mask with black lining, and black wrist gloves. The group of Orochimaru-san's waitress were known not by their names but by Orochimaru's dark angels and each girl was called by a number. Degrading as it seem, It kept the private life private and work just work. It was almost like a mystery. It was so important that it became a rule that all employees had to oblige to. You take your long pink hair and pull it in a messy bun and you carefully put on the black short wig that was perfectly laid out for you. You put on clear gloss and stare at yourself._ At least this is better than being a stripper. Just do it for Kyo-chan. It worth it._

Today was your first day on the job and you were practically sweating bullets. You know that this is not a high and mighty job to work at , but you need the money for your little brother. Tears started to fall as you brush them away. Your life suck since you left Konoha with your parents. You miss all your Sai, who on bad days you just wanted to whack him in the face for calling you ugly .Now you just want to be in his presence...even if he is mocking your appearance.

"Sakura-chan are you in there? " Your best friend since you came back to Konoha ask. You almost laugh at how pitiful you were being at the moment. "I am here Temari-chan" You say softly. "Well...Then got your ass out of the bathroom and let this got this crackin' " You open the door as you see her dress in a similar version of your outfit and laugh. You say "don't EVER say crackin' in a sentence....it affect your health" "Gosh, your such a meanie" Temari says sticking her tongue at you. Just when you was going to give her one of your famous comebacks, Orochimaru comes down the hall. He looks like he is short of patience and..breath. "What are you girls still doing here? You supposed to be entertaining the ghost , not sucking up all my oxygen on useless conversations" He looks kinda deranged and just when you thought he was going to blow his top and fire you, he looks at you. He gives you a small smile and says " since it is your first day , your excused. Temari on the other hand....Just get over there and don't waste my time anymore". With that, he walks away...probably to get some air or feed on others fear...what ever it is, you simply don't care.

" Come on, let go before he sics his snakes on us" Temari-chan says laughing. "I HEARD THAT" Orochimaru says, from down the hall. "You probably should have wait to he left" You suggest, laughing. "probably...maybe...should have....next time" Temari says shrugging as she leads you to the main room.

"Wow....why are there so much people here?" You ask, eyes widening at the sight of so much peoples. "A lot of people came back from holidays today. Some went home. Some are here to party....some are here for entertainment... some are looking to be entertained....beats me."Temari says , walking to the bar. You grab a tray. "Table 3. In the back" the paper says on it. "Table 3?" You ask Temari. "Follow me. I explain." Temari walk around explaining the numbers as she walks by table three.

"That your table" Temari whispers as she walks off. What a great friend. "Here your drinks" you say , settling the tray. You can't help but look at the peoples your serving the drinks to. Sitting in the table was what you guess was some of the hottest guys around. A guy with eyes as white as snow and hair that if you ignored the body and look at him from the back , you were think he was a girl. Another was a blonde with whiskers and deep sky blue eyes. One with black hair and a spiky ponytail. Lastly there were two guys . One with pineapple hair , brown eyes and a dazed look...maybe from the alcoholic. The other surprising had black onyx eyes, a cold look and...chicken hair. If it wasn't because you had to be profession , you would have laugh The people in front of you look resembling...like a dream or suchs. You seen them somewhere. And that when it click....who else would use that much gel for hair and hair it in a chicken ass shape.

"Do I know you?" The blonde exclaimed and you immediately knew it was Naruto. You couldn't tell him or anyone who you were because it was an employee's rule."I don't know what you are talking about. Here your drinks" You say coldly as you notice Orochimaru coming over. Obviously he been spying. That or he heard Naruto's big mouth. "Number 16, is there any problems here?" He addresses you. "No Orochimaru-san. If you excuse me, I have to go to the other tables." You say, looking down at your shoes. "Go now but first apologize number 16" He orders. Coldly, you look at the group and say "sorry".

You walk off, you are mad, piss,angry, furious but most importantly you are downright embarrass. "What happened over there?" Temari asks as she grabs a tray, stopping by you. You look at Orochimaru and then at the group. You notice Naruto looking back at you various times. You smile sadly, looking back at Temari and say " I want this job to escape reality...I guess reality finally catching up to me ne? Gosh this sucks" "It get better" Temari says, giving you a pat and walking off.

You huffed, job is going to get harder...you can almost feel it in your blood. "Number 16, table 10" You grabbed the tray walking off... You can feel eyes lingering to you...

***Next scene***

"Kyo-Chan, hurry up or the bus is going to leave you" You exclaim from down the stairs. "Bye Saki" He says, coming downstairs and gives you a kiss on the cheek and heads outside. Your head been hurting since yesterday. Yesterday, the guys didn't leave until 11'O clock and you were practically falling asleep waiting for them to leave. You run up to your room in your pj's and change in a pair of light shorts, a long red off the shoulder shirt with writing on it and roman shoes. You braid your hair in two loose pigtails with bangs out and grab your bag.

A car pull up and beeps the horn and you immediately know it Temari. You grab a brown sweater and rush outside. "Gosh, I thought you were not going to come" You say. "Pinky, would i ever be one to do that?" Temari says forging innocence. "Yead you are and more" You say laughing. "Bitch" She mumbles under her voice playfully.

After a few minutes you pull up at the school. You sigh, remembering the old times. "Let go" Temari says rushing. "uhh..why?" You question."See, I kind of ditch my brothers." She says rushing you in the building but you bumped into someone. "Oops...sorry" You say. "Forehead?" A voice says. Your eyes widened and you say "Piggy?"


End file.
